A life At Seed High
by Jeriminia
Summary: Its Cagalli's first day at Seed High, she meets 11 new friends. She is keeping a secret and knowone knows, will she tell her new friends? Will she ditch them or rely on them?PLEASE review. this is my first gundam seed fanfic so tell me what you think.


A Life at Seed High

It was a bright sunny day outside, a girl with short blonde hair, amber eyes; she wore a red t-shirt and army green pants on. Her name was Cagalli Yula, it was her first day at Seed High, and she transferred from Koritama High.

She grabbed 10$ off the table by the door and ran out of her house, it was 8:15 and school start at 8:30 she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up.

She arrived 5 minutes before the bell rang "man, that was close" she whispered to herself. She put her bag on her back and looked around the school as she started to talk to the front entrance to go to the secretary and get her times table.

Just as she found the office the bell rang, she looked around to see all the teenagers running around to get to there class "excuse me" she turned around and looked at the secretary "Hi, I'm Cagalli Yula, I'm the new exchange student."

"Hi Miss Yula, I'm Mr. Azreal the secretary here at Seed High" he looked towards the computer and grabbed a piece and handed it to her. "This is your times table, you have Math, English, History and Science, for the next week you will be escorted around the school by another grade 11 student" he looked at the few students still heading to class and saw a group of grade 11 students walk past.

"Athrun will you please escort this new student around the school for a week" The group of kids stopped walking as a tall, blue haired boy walked out from the middle of them, he looked at Cagalli and nodded "sure, what's your name and what classes do u have?" he asked taking his hand outta his pocket to shake hands with her. She didn't like the small smirk that appeared on his face so she kept her hands by her side. "I'm Cagalli, and my first class is Math." she said looking away slightly annoyed.

A tall boy with short brown hair and Violet eyes walked beside Athrun and smiled "Hi, I'm Kira Yamato and this is, Lacus Clyne, Miriallia Haww, Dearka Elthman, Yzak Jule, Kazui Burshirk, Tolle Koenig, Sai Argyle, and Nicol Amarfi" he said pointing to everyone.

(Everyone was wearing what they normally where lacus wears her dress, Mir, Sai, Kazui and Tolle the cloths they where in the first episode, Kira wears what he wears in the 1st episode, Athrun in gundam seed destiny 1 episode, Dearka where's a white t-shirt with black baggy pants, Yzak wears a green tuxedo with a pink shirt under it and a black tie, the shirt isn't tucked in and the tie is hanging loosely around his neck, Nicol wears Black pants, a red shirt that has two white strips and a black one in the middle of his shirt.)

"Hi everyone" Cagalli said trying to remember who was who.

_'K, Lacus has pink hair, Yzak has Silver, Dearka has blonde just like me, Kazui has blue like Athrun, Nicol has Green hair, Kira will be easy he has violet eyes, Miriallia has brown hair, Sai has light brown hair and Tolle has Dark brown hair."_

"Math is Room 307, Me, Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Dearka have math first period, so just follow us" said Mir smiling. Cagalli nodded and together the 6 teenagers went to math. When they reached math class everyone started to take their seat except Athrun and Cagalli, they stood at the back of the room waiting for their teacher to notice them.

The teacher stopped Speaking and looked up at them, "Mr. Sepic this is the new student." Mr. Sepic nodded and waved his hand so that she would come up to the front. Once Cagalli reached the front of the class Athrun took his seat "Please tell us about yourself" said Mr. Sepic.

"Well, my name is Cagalli Yula, I transferred from Koritama, and I have a lost twin brother" she said looking at the teacher bored. (I'm calling the teachers Mr. S or miss, M and stuff like that) Mr. S nodded and was about to tell her where she was going to sit until a hand rose in the air.

"Yes Meyrin?" "You Came from Koritama High! I thought that was another place for Juvenile kids." Cagalli shook her head. "No its just another high school like this one, except all the kids there aren't wimps." she stated, "oohhh" said everyone.

"Cagalli, you will sit behind Athrun since he is showing you around the school." She sighed and moved behind him, she took off her bag and put it on the back of her seat and sat down.

"Now the other day we were talking about the Circumference if a circle, if the Radius is 14.5366cm divide by 4 multiply by 6 what is the Circumference?" the class looked around puzzled, grabbing their paper, pens and calculators trying to figure it out.

Cagalli raised her hand, "Yes Cagalli?" Mr. S said slightly surprised by how quick she new the answer. "The Diameter is 21.8049 but if I round it would be 22, so C(pie) xD therefore C3.14x22, Therefore C69.08"

Everyone's mouth dropped in amazement, suddenly everyone broke out in whispers "how did she do that?" "She is sooo smart." "I'm gonna ask if she will help me"

When the bell rang everyone started to crowd around her asking her for help in their homework and stuff. When Cagalli finally got out of the big crowd


End file.
